Jack Is Back!
by honeybee555
Summary: He left Seaford, the gang, and most importantly, he left her. Three years ago Jack Brewer left Seaford to go to The Otai Academy in Japan, and what's the worst part about it, he left without even saying goodbye. Now three years later, Jack suddenly comes back to Seaford. Will Jack and Kim get together? or Will Kim hate Jack now for not telling her?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, okay so I decided that I would try and write a fanfic, so here it is! I'm sorta new at this so please no hate but I would really appreciate it if you guys would read my story and tell me what you thought. Tell me anything, if it was good, or if it was horrible. If I should add something or do something differently, tell me anything! I'm open to your thoughts and ideas! So without further ado, I give you..**

**Chapter One**

**KIM'S POV**

He was my best friend, my hero, and he was the guy I fell for.

I sighed as I stared out my window thinking about him. The fun times we had together, all the memories we made.

Who am I talking about you ask, well his name is Jack, Jack Brewer.

Three years ago, my so-called best friend and crush left to go to The Otai Academy in Japan on a scholarship. He left Seaford, the gang, and most importantly me, and what's the worst part about all this, he did it all without even saying goodbye…

_Flashback_

_It was Friday night and Jack and I were walking around the local park together, just having a good time._

"_Jack I'm bored!" I whine at him, trailing a little further behind him._

"_Awww, is poor wittle Kimmy bored" he says to me as he pouts. 'God he looks so cute when he does that'_

_I slapped his arm after he said that._

"_Hey! What was that for?!" he says too me, sounding rather annoyed._

"_For calling me Kimmy!" I say back to him. _

"_Anyway, do you wanna play hide and seek?" I ask him._

"_Sure, you go hide and I'll go count to100" he replies back._

_As he starts counting, I immediately run further into the park. I look around frantically, searching for a good spot to hide. After a while of looking, I see a little, old, abandoned shed, which would be the perfect place to hide. I sprint over to the shed and hide behind it, where Jack won't be able to see me. After a bit of time passes I hear Jack yell "Here I Come Kimmy!"_

_I immediately quiet down and duck a bit so he won't be able to see me. About 5 minutes has passed and Jack still hasn't found me yet. I peek my head a little bit into view to see if I can see any sign of Jack, but I can't see him anywhere. "Where is that boy." I mutter under my breath. I stay standing there looking out to see if I can see him, when suddenly, two strong arms from behind me grip my waist. I stop, and my breath hitches. "You forgot I was a ninja Kimmy," he whispers into my ear. The hairs on the back of my neck stand up when he says that. 'Oh what this boy does too me…' I think in the back of my head. Suddenly, Jack lifts me up by my waist and spins me around. I laugh and squeal when he does this. He slowly puts me down and turns me to face him. When our eyes meet our goofy smiles are replaced with intense stares. I stare into his deep, chocolate brown eyes and try to process through my mind what is going on. 'Me and Jack are about too kiss!' 'Me and Jack are about to kiss! keeps going through my head, while my heart is beating so fast it feels like it's going to explode! As we continue staring at each other, Jack pulls a single strand of hair from my face and places it gently behind my ear. As Jack and I both start leaning in, he puts one of his arms around my waist, pulling me closer too him. Just as our lips are centimetres apart, Jack says, "You have no idea how long I have wanted to do this", and that's all it took for me to close the gap between our lips. My arms immediately went around his neck, while he put both of his arms around my waist, pulling me even closer too him. _

_The kiss was filled with love and passion, and how I loved how perfectly our lips moved in sync together. My heart was beating so fast and I could feel sparks flying everywhere. _

_I still couldn't fully process through my head what was actually happening, I was kissing Jack, I was kissing JACK FREAKING BREWER! My best friend who I had had a major crush on since the day we met in the cafeteria._

_After about 7 seconds we broke the kiss, which was way too soon for my liking. Jack rested his forehead on mine and we both just stared at each other with massive goofy smiles on our faces._

"_We should probably start heading home because it's getting pretty dark" he said, breaking the silence. I was still frozen from the kiss so I could make out was a slight nod. Jack chuckled at my behaviour and I just used my hair to cover my completely bright red face. He took my hand and intertwined it with his as we started walking home in the direction of my house._

_When we arrived at my house, in my head I was wishing we could stay together for a little bit longer. I looked up at Jack and was by his chocolate brown eyes, which just made me melt. _

"_Thanks Jack, for tonight, I had a really nice time" I said to him as he was staring down at me._

"_I did too" he said back to me smiling._

_Then, he cupped my cheek with his hand and leaned down and kissed me. I kissed back and yet again sparks flew everywhere. I broke away from the kiss and turned and started walking towards my front door._

" _So, I'll see you tomorrow Jack?" I asked him, looking back._

"_Umm.., yeah, uh sure, I'll see you um tomorrow Kim" he said back too me, nervously._

'_I wonder what's up with him' I thought too myself but just shrugged it off. _

_I waved at him as I opened the door and went upstairs to my room, feeling like the happiest girl in the world. I went to sleep that night re-playing tonight's events in my head, over and over, that goofy smile never leaving my face…_

_Flashback Over_

_Little did I know that that was going to be the last time that I saw Jack Brewer, that he was going to Japan, and that I was probably never going to see him again._

I sighed once again thinking back on the memory. I looked out my bedroom window too see a happy couple walking through the park together, holding hands and smiling at each other. ' I wish that could be me' I thought to myself as I stood up and went and got into bed. I couldn't sleep that night because of the memories Jack and I had together kept flashing through my head. I always think back on him and wonder what it would be like if he actually had said goodbye, if I could actually see him again just once. If we would be together or we would just stay friends, all of these questions keep popping into my head. I went to sleep thinking about all of the 'why?' and 'what if?' questions about Jack going through my head and I wondered, 'What if I actually could see him again…'

**Okay, so what did you guys think? Remember I'm open to all of your thoughts and ideas!**

**Anyway, I'll see what happens with the reviews but I will try and update ASAP!**

"**It is not how much we have, but how much we enjoy, that makes happiness."**

**PLEASE R&R!**

**With Love,**

**honeybee555/J**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai guys, I'm back with chapter two! Thank you for all the awesome reviews, you guys were so kind! I won't keep you guys reading this for too long, so here is…**

**Chapter Two**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT!**

**KIM'S POV**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!..._ I groan as I roll out of bed. I glance over at my alarm clock and it reads 7:30am. _Crap! _I rush out of bed and start to get ready. I throw on a pair of denim shorts and a loose t-shirt. I brush the knots out of my hair and leave it down. I look over into the mirror and nod at my appearance. I grab my bag and run down stairs into the kitchen, to be greeted by my mom and my brother and sister. "Morning Kim" my Mum said to me as I walked into the kitchen. I just smiled at her and went to grab some breakfast. I got some cereal and went and sat down by my younger brother Dylan, who was texting someone with a goofy smile on his face. "Who ya texting?" I asked him curiously, while trying to get a look at his phone. "No one!" he snapped back at me, hiding his phone from me. I rolled my eyes, as I knew that this wasn't true. I waited a while for the perfect moment, when suddenly, I snatched his phone away from him, starting to read his conversation.

"KIM GIVE ME MY PHONE BACK!" he yelled at me, while trying to get his phone back. I looked up at the contact number and it said Sophie with two little hearts next to it. "Aww, who's this? Is she your girlfriend?" I teased him, as I kept reading through the messages and trying to get out of Dylan's reach at the same time. "No! She's just a girl from school" he said back to me, but I could tell he was lying. "It looks like Sophie is a little bit more than just a girl from school" I said back to him, laughing. Dylan finally got his phone out of my hands and stood up. "Whatever…" he said as he walked back up to his room, trying to hide his embarrassment. 'Young love' I smiled, as I thought to myself.

"Kim, you should probably start walking to school or you're going to be late for school!" my Mum yelled from the living room. I stood up, got my bag and grabbed an apple as I passed through the kitchen. "Bye Mum" I said to her, as I kissed her cheek on my way out. I opened the front door and headed outside closing the door behind me as I left. The cool morning breeze hit my face as I made my way down the driveway. I smiled to myself as I walked down the street, taking in all of the beautiful scenery. All of the colourful flowers and trees that were in bloom, the birds chirping away happily, and the odd person or couple strolling around the nearby park.

After my nice, peaceful walk, I finally arrived at school. I stopped in front of the big building that read 'Seaford High'. I stared glumly at it, before making my way inside. As I headed inside and was walking towards my locker, I was stopped by none other than Donna Tobin and her group of 'followers'.

"Excuse me Donna, but unfortunately instead of listening to you and your fellow sluts, I have to get to my locker" I said trying to push past her. A group of kids started to form around us, well we are in the middle of the hallway I guess…

"Well hello Crawfish" she said too me, trying to scare me. "I just wanted to tell you to back off of cheer captain, if you know what's good for you" she said. Ha, like that's going to happen.

"Donna, for that too happen, I think I'd have to care about what you think" I said back to her, smirking. You could hear a bunch of 'Ohhh's' coming from the crowd around us. After that, she just strutted away with her fellow sluts and I just chuckled as I went to my locker.

On my way to my first class, I ran into my friends, Milton, Jerry, Eddie, Julie and Grace. "Hey Guys" I said to them. A chorus of 'HI's' and 'Hey's' came back from them. "What's up?" I asked them, bringing up conversation.

"Nothing, nothing's up. Why would something be up Kim, Everything's fine!" Jerry blurts out, as everyone shoots death glares at him, while I just stand there utterly confused. "Okay…" I say back shrugging it off. 'What's up with him?' I thought to myself. As we all started to pick up conversation, the hallway started to become more crowed._'Brriiiinngg!'_

"C'mon Kim, let's go, we don't want to be late to English!" Grace yelled at me as she started dragging me in the direction of the English classroom. I rolled my eyes and laughed at my best friend. When we got to the classroom we went inside to be greeted by groups of students chatting and using their phones, to pass the time. As we sat down in our seats, our teacher, Mrs Campbell walked in to the room, ready to start the lesson.

Time Skip

'_Brriiiinngg!' Ugh finally! _I thought to myself as I heard the bell go for the last period of Science, signalling that it was now time for lunch. I packed up my books and headed out the door in the direction of the lockers.

I got to my locker and put in my code. I reached in my bag and put a bunch of books and textbooks into it, making my bag a hell of a lot lighter.

As I was putting the final things into my locker I heard a voice.

"Kim!"

It was a very familiar voice. A voice that I thought I wouldn't hear in a very long time or not even ever again.

I turned around only to be greeted by the sight of a pair of chocolaty-brown eyes.

"Jack?!"

**Hahaha cliffy! Okay, so here you guys go, chapter two! You totally deserved it. And thanks again for the reviews you guys are awesome! (I'm virtually hugging you right now! :D) Anyway, please review and hopefully I'll get the next chapter up soon. I am going away this week and I'm not sure if they're going to have Wi-Fi there but fingers crossed and I hope they do!**

'**Someday everything will make perfect sense. So, for now, laugh at the confusion, smile through the tears and keep reminding yourself that everything happens for a reason.'**

**With Love,**

**Honeybee555**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Fanfictioners! I am back with chapter No.3! Sorry I've updated a bit late, like I said in my last post, I went away for a week and it turns out they didn't have Wi-Fi, so I truly apologise. Anyways, here is chapter three!**

**Chapter Three**

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Kickin It! (Even Though I Wish I Did!)**

**KIM'S POV**

I just stood there, frozen, shocked at what stood in front of me. So many questions were running through my mind and so many emotions were zooming around in my head. Happiness, anger, sadness, love, hatred, forgiveness, regret, hope, pain, and so many more, was what I was feeling right now.

**JACK'S POV**

"Kim" I said to her softly, as I made my way over to her slowly. "Kim?" _Nothing._ "Kim!" I said a little louder, waving my hand in front of her face. _Still nothing. _"KIMBERLY ANNE CRAWFORD!" I yelled, quite loudly actually, so now that everyone who was in the hallway, had their attention now directed to the two of us. After a few seconds, she blinked a couple times, and then, in that very moment, was when Kim cracked.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" she yelled. "YOU LEFT! YOU LEFT THREE YEARS AGO AND NOW YOU JUST SUDDENLY RETURN! YOU LEFT SEAFORD, THE GANG, AND YOU LEFT ME JACK! WITHOUT EVEN SAYING GOODBYE" she yelled. Saying I was surprised at Kim's outburst was an understatement. I was completely shocked, and more importantly, hurt.

The whole hallway had turned silent at the sight of the scene that had just taken place in front of them. I as well, was at a complete loss for words. I just stood there, frozen, staring at the anger-filled blonde standing in front of me. She stared at me intensely as she took a few steps towards me, so that now she was standing completely in front of me.

"How could you Jack?" she said, softly. As she was staring at me, I could see the feeling of pain, sadness, and regret all through her eyes. "..Uh…I..Umm….I…" I started, trying to come up with something to say, but the words just wouldn't come out. "That's what I thought" she said, tears forming in her eyes. "Kim, wait!" I said to her, grabbing onto her hand gently as she tried to walk away. "I never want to see you again" she said harshly, tears trickling down her face. She pulled her hand away from mine, turned around and ran out of the hallway.

A big part of me dropped when Kim said those words and when I watched her run away. I felt like a piece of me had been tared out and ripped into pieces. I really didn't mean to hurt Kim, I never would, and hearing her say those words to me, broke me heart.

**KIM'S POV**

_How could he? How could he just show up here, knowing what he had done to me three years ago, and just expect everything to be okay? _I thought, as I ran down the hallway, tears stained on my face. I didn't care about the looks I was getting from other people; all I cared about was getting out of here. I need some space, some time where I could just think about what had just happened, and how I could sort it all out.

I ran out of Seaford High, past my house and towards the local park. It was the perfect place where I could just think things through. I walked over to the familiar tree that I always go to, to think. I step over the big, tall roots and start climbing the tall tree. After climbing for a while, I get to the small spot in the tree where I always sit. It has a great view of the neighbourhood but is also covered by some branches and leaves, so no one passing by can really spot me.

I settle down and get comfortable in my spot, while I start to replay the scene with Jack, over and over in my head. So many questions went through my head and I was having a mental argument with myself about the feelings I have towards Jack. _'He came back to you, you should be happy that he's back and wants you again'_ said one side of my head. _'How can you forgive Jack, remember what he did to you, he doesn't care about you or your feelings and he never will'_ said the other side of my head.

"Ugh!" I yelled, letting out a frustrated noise. _'Love is so complicated' _I thought to myself, as I rubbed my temple.

As I was sighing and starting to get a headache from all the mental debate, my phone vibrated.

To: Kim

From: Grace

Hey Kim, I heard about wat happened at school with Jack. Do you wanna come over 2 night for a sleepover? We can talk about wat happened.

Luv Grace

I smiled as I read the text. Trust Grace to do something like that, she always does. Last year when my jerk of a boyfriend, Brett, broke up with me, Grace and I had a girl's night filled with tears, movies, and chocolate chip ice cream. I love her to death though, she's the bestest friend I could ask for.

To: Grace

From: Kim

Thanks Grace, that would be awesome!

I smiled as I hit the send button on the screen. I started climbing down the tree and walking in the direction of my house.

**-TIME SKIP-**

I knocked on the door of the Anderson's household. I was relieved when Grace opened the door, don't get me wrong, I love Grace's parents, they're like a second family to me, but I really didn't want to be ambushed with questions when they saw the sight of my tear-stained face.

"Aw, Kimmy, you poor thing" she said as she hugged me. I laughed slightly at her reaction. She ushered me inside and up to my room. I put my over night bag down on the carpet and sat down on her bed.

"So Kim, are you okay?" she said, concern filled in her eyes. "I seriously don't know Grace. I mean I don't know how he could just show up here and expect everything to be okay, but on the other hand…" I said staring down at my hands in my lap. "What Kim?" Grace said, urging me to continue.

"I think," I said softly, looking up at her. "I think I might still have feelings towards him".

**Okay, there you go! I know it isn't my best chapter but I really wanted to update quickly, so I apologize if you thought it wasn't up to standard. Please tell me what you thought and give me ideas on what to write about for the next chapter. I would really appreciate it if you guys would review; I got about 200-300 views on my last chapter and only 3 reviews. I know it takes a little bit of your time, but I would be very grateful. I will try and get the next chapter up ASAP but just hang in there and I'll keep you posted!**

'**Sometimes, the smallest things take up the most room in your heart'.**

**Love,**

**Honeybee555**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello fellow fanfictioners! I am back with yet another chapter. I know, I know, I am amazing. Ha-ha just kidding ****. Anyways, I might just tell you in advance that in the future I might not be able to get my chapters up very quickly. Sorry about that, but I have so much work from school and I have dance twice a week, as well as the summer sport season coming up, so yeah, the chapters may not be up as quickly as you guys hope. But, anyway, on the positive side, I give you Chapter Four!**

**Chapter Four**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Kickin It!**

**KIM'S POV**

I sat there on the bed, staring at Grace's face, trying to find any expression. After a while I was starting to get awfully uncomfortable in this awkward silence. "Grace!" I said in her face. She snapped back into reality after the sudden noise. "Oh sorry" she mumbled. "Anyway…" she started. "What do you mean you still have feelings for him? I thought you were angry at him." she said. "Well, to tell you the truth, I really don't know. My emotions and feelings at the moment are all over the place and I don't know what to think." I said, looking up at Grace, who was gesturing me to continue. "When I saw Jack today, at school, I felt really happy inside, like I had a part of my life back. But, on the other hand, I can't just forgive him after what he did to me, to all of us." I said, sighing. Grace was looking up at me with a sympathetic look. "Kim, I can see that he is making you beat yourself up. Personally, I think you should do what you think is right. I'm not saying you should forgive Jack, or take him back, but I think you should at least give him a chance." she said. "I actually spoke to Jack earlier, and he is going crazy about this whole situation too. He is beating himself up for being so stupid and for letting go of you." _Wow,_ I thought to myself, Grace always knows the right thing to say.

I leaned over to Grace and gave her a massive hug, squashing her in the process. "You're the best Grace." I said softly, smiling. She laughed a bit at this. "I know." she said, smiling.

-TIME SKIP-

I woke up the next day, very determined. I got dressed and got ready for school. I went into the kitchen and quickly ate a light breakfast. As I was walking to school, I was playing through my mind different situations that I could approach. _'I could walk straight up to him, yell at him and slap him in the face, then walk away' _was one idea that came into my head. _'No, I don't want to throw a huge tantrum in the middle of the hallway' _my mind said. _'I could go up to him crying and give him a whole sob story of how miserable my life has been the past three years without him' _was another thought. _'Nah, don't want him to think I'm a weak, depressed, little girl' _my head thought. _'I guess it's just going to be the awkward face to face conversation then' _I thought annoyed.

I walked into school ready to face Jack. I was going to be strong, I was not going to break down in front of him or get the urge to slap him across the face. I headed into the hallway and spotted just the person I was looking for. Jack. He was unfortunately, surrounded by the rest of my group of friends, so I was definitely going to be given some strange looks when I asked to talk to him in private and alone.

Nevertheless, I walked up to Jack and tapped him on the shoulder, causing him to turn around. When he saw me, his face lit up, probably because he thought that I was never going to speak to him ever again.

"Hi Jack. I was wondering if I could speak to you in private?" I asked, trying to keep a straight face.

I looked up to his face and he smiled and nodded at me. '_Aw, he looks so cute when he smiles' _my mind thought as I was staring at him. _'Shut up brain, you hate him, remember!' _my brain argued back.

I walked, with Jack in tow, into an empty classroom. I waited for Jack to come in before I shut the door behind us.

"So Kim, what's up?" he asked. I could tell he was quite nervous by the tone in his voice.

"Look Jack, I'm not going to stand here and yell at you, nor am I going to get mad at you again. I just wanted to tell you that I am sorry for my sudden outburst yesterday. I didn't mean for it to sound so harsh, I guess that once I started I just couldn't really stop. When I saw you, I guess everything just came flooding back to me and my anger just got the best of me. So yeah, I'm sorry about that." I said, hoping he would understand.

"No Kim, I completely understand, if I had been you, I probably would've ended up doing the same thing. I probably should've given you a bit of a warning before I just randomly showed up out of the blue. And again, I still can't forgive myself for what I put you through, what I put everyone through, so I really should be the one who is saying sorry" he chuckled.

"So does this mean you forgive me Kim?" he asked.

"Jack, I'm happy for us to be friends, to be like how we were four years ago, but I can't go straight back into a relationship again, I'm sorry" I said, looking up at him.

"No Kim that's fine" he said. "I'll just wait until your ready" he said, rather cockily.

"You haven't changed a bit Brewer and it's going to take more than a bit of your so-called charm for me to forgive you" I said, looking at him, smiling.

"Neither have you Crawford, not one bit" he said, smiling right back at me, as we walked out of the classroom together.

**There you go! Sorry that it is a bit shorter than my other chapters, I Just wanted to get a new chapter up for you guys. And once again I'm sorry for the late update, I will try to get them up sooner in the future. Anyways, keep reading and reviewing and keep checking back for a new chapter!**

'_**Never let the things you want make you forget the things you have'**_

**Stay Cool People!**

**Lots Of Love,**

**Honeybee555**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys! As you guys wished, I am back with another chapter! Thankyou for all the reviews, I appreciate your kindness so much! Keep up the good work! I have some ideas in my head right now and I really need your advice, so read the authors note at the bottom so you can help me out! Anyway, I'll get onto it then,**

**Chapter Five**

**Disclaimer: Like I Have Said Before, I Do Not Own The Show, Kickin It**

**KIM'S POV**

As I was sitting in History listening to Mrs Gray drone on and on about something to do with World War 1, I started to think about what happened last week. My little chat with Jack. I smiled thinking back on the memory. He is the same old jack, the cocky, but caring guy that I met 4 years ago in the school cafeteria. I hate to say it, but I actually did miss Jack while he was gone. It just wasn't the same without him and now that he's back it feels like there's a massive part of me back. This doesn't mean that I want to be in a relationship with him, all I really want right now is to go back to having our old friendship back where we would have movie nights every Friday night, when he could tell when there was something up with me and when he would always put a smile on my face and occasionally make my face turn as red as a tomato.

As I was daydreaming, I was snapped back into reality when I heard my name being called out.

"Miss Crawford! Would you care to expand on what I was just explaining" Mrs Gray called out to me, a wide smirk appearing on her face as she realised I wasn't listening.

'_Crap, what am I going to do!' _I thought, mentally cussing at myself for not paying attention.

"Um… Uh…. Well, You See…" I started, trying to come with something, anything.

"Miss Crawford, I see you haven't been listening, I'll see you in deten- _BRIIINNNGGG!" _she started, but was thankfully cut off by the bell for next period, which just so happened to be lunch.

I grabbed my books and put them in my bag. I walked out of the classroom, with a little bit of a spring in my step as a result of getting out of a lunchtime detention. I headed into the cafeteria to be greeted by lots of noise. Everyone was chatting, sitting at their tables in their cliques. My eyes scattered the full room, searching for my group of friends. I finally spotted Grace who was waving at me from the middle of the cafeteria, I smiled as I walked over to the table. I searched for a seat and found that the only available chair was next to the one and only, Jack Brewer.

I sat down on the seat and was greeted by a bunch of hey's and hi's. I started eating my lunch when I suddenly felt something heavy around my shoulder. I turned my head and saw a muscular, tanned arm placed comfortably around my shoulder.

"How is your day going Kimberly?" he whispered into my ear. I turned my head and saw Jack smirking down at me.

"It was fine, Jackson" I said, smirking.

"Touché" he chuckled, looking down at me.

I kept chatting with the rest of the gang for a while, when I was suddenly yanked out of my seat and picked up. I looked down and saw that I had been heaved over the shoulder of my friend, or should I say my idiot of a friend, Jerry Martinez. I still took me a while to fully register what was going on, I was being carried around the cafeteria, like a sack of potatoes, in front of everyone.

"JERRY MARTINEZ PUT ME DOWN" I yelled at him. I looked up and saw that people had started to notice and were looking at the strange sight playing out in front of them; some people even had their phones out and were taking pictures and videoing. _'Great' _I thought to myself, _'Way to embarrass myself in front of the entire student body'_

"Oh Kimberly, I don't think I will" he said, laughing.

I kept hitting the back of his chest and shouting very creative words and threats at him, but it was no use, he just kept yelling his Columbian War Chant and running around the room.

After about 20 minutes Jerry had started to get tired and finally put me down. As soon as I stepped foot on the ground I lunged at him.

"JERRY MARTINEZ I AM GOING TO CUT OFF YOUR BALLS AND STUFF THEM DOWN YOUR THROAT" I yelled, which caused him to scream and run away. I tried to run after him, but two strong arms coming around my waist and limiting me to go anywhere stopped me.

"Jack, please let me go, I have to go pummel Jerry into the ground" I whined, struggling to get out of his grip.

"Aw Kimmy, I can't let you beat him up, he's my best friend" he whispered in my ear.

I shrugged in defeat as I realized he wouldn't let me go. He chuckled as he saw my face.

"C'mon Kim, come to my locker with me" Jack asked, looking down at me.

"Fine" I whined.

Jack grabbed my hand and started walking in the direction of the lockers. Even though this gesture was just a friendly little thing, I couldn't help but let my cheeks turn a little bit pink. I think Jack noticed the coloured of my cheeks because he started chuckling. That only just made my cheeks turn even redder.

'_Why is Jack making me do this, he's just my friend, he's only been back for two weeks now and I'm already starting to feel like this. What is happening to me!?' _my mind thought.

My brain has been having these mixed feelings ever since Jack came back and it's messing up my mind and emotions. It's crazy and it's really starting to annoy me. For example, when Jack came back I swore to myself that I wouldn't fall for him, charm, good looks, and all. I swore that I would never fully forgive him for what had happened.

But can I really stop feelings that are meant to be?

**There you go! Another chapter of this story complete! Lots of drama! What's going to happen to Kim and her feelings towards Jack? Stay tuned for the next chapter of Jack Is Back!**

**Okay, so like I said at the top, I have some questions that I need your advice on. **

**No.1: I'm thinking of only doing 10 chapters on this book. What do you think, is that too short?**

**No.2: I really want to start making a one-shot fanfic where I would just post every week or so. I have some good ideas I want to try but I'm not sure if I should.**

**They are some dilemmas I have that I could really use your advice on. So please share with me your thoughts and ideas.**

'**You can close your eyes to the things you don't want to see, but you can't close your heart to the things you don't want to feel.'**

**With Love,**

**Honeybee555**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again! I am back with another chapter for all of you amazing people! Thanks again for the reviews and follows, I love you guys for that. You are all so nice and supporting, and reading those reviews just makes me want to write this even more! Please read my note at the bottom because I have a response to what you guys have said about those things I asked you in the previous chapter. Okay, lets get on with the story!**

**Chapter Six**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Kickin It**

**KIM'S POV**

Right at this very moment, I was sitting on my bed, at home, alone, completely bored out of my mind. It was currently 2:00 on Saturday afternoon and I had absolutely nothing to do. My parents were at this function for their work, my brother Dylan was at soccer practice and my little sister Morgan was at a friends house. I was alone with nothing to entertain myself.

"Ugh!" I groaned, rolling onto my back and staring at the ceiling.

'_What to do, what to do' _I thought to myself, sighing.

I kept looking around my room, my eyes searching for something, anything, to entertain myself. That's when my eyes caught on something that would defiantly give me something to do. My phone.

I rolled over onto my side and stretched out to reach my phone. I grabbed it and quickly dialled the number.

He picked up on the second ring.

"Hello Kimberly, how may I help you today?" he asked, putting on a horrible British accent.

"I'm bored Jack" I said, trying to put on a really whiny voice.

"Well Kimberly, would you like me to come and entertain one's self?" Jack asked, still using the accent.

"Yes, please" I said. "And horrible accent by the way"

After I said that little remark, I could hear Jack fake gasp through the phone and I laughed thinking about the sight of his face doing that.

"That hurt Kimberly," he said. "And I'll be over in 10"

"Thanks Jack!" I said into the phone and then hung up the call.

I got up and changed into more appropriate clothes than my short pyjama bottoms and tank top. After a while, I heard the doorbell ring. I rushed downstairs and opened the door, only to be greeted by those two, beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"Hello Kimberly" he greeted, still using that stupid accent.

"Just shut it with the accent Jack" I said.

"Fine" he chuckled, walking inside.

I shut the door behind him and followed him inside. He flopped down on the sofa and gestured for me to come and sit beside him.

"So, how is thee?" he said, as I went and sat down next to him.

"Bored out of my mind" I groaned, leaning my head back on the edge of the sofa.

"Well that won't do, will it?" he said, jokingly.

I just shook my head, not bothering to actually answering the question.

"Let's go outside then!" he exclaimed, pulling me up to my feet and leading me outside into the garden.

Jack took me outside into the garden and it was actually a really nice day. It was quite sunny and there was a slight breeze, which was nice to cool you down.

He went and sat down on the grass, lying onto his back so that he was looking up at the sky. I did the same thing, lying down next to him. We sat in a comfortable silence, looking up at the clouds in the sky, just enjoying each other's company.

"Kim," Jack said, breaking the silence. "Thankyou"

I turned my head towards his and looked at his face, searching for any answers, because I had absolutely no idea what he was going on about.

"Thankyou for what?" I asked him, still utterly confused.

"Thankyou for this, for everything, for letting me be here, by your side, and bringing me back into your life, even after I hadn't seen you for three years. I thought you would've moved on and as soon as I showed my sorry face again you would just totally reject me. So I guess I'm saying thankyou for staying by my side and getting our old friendship back on track" he said, smiling at me. He looked like he had just taken a massive load off of his chest after he had said that.

I seriously did not know what to say. Jack had just given me a whole speech on how he's happy I became his friend again.

'_Aw that's so sweet,'_ my mind thought. _'Defiantly only someone like Jack would say something as sweet as that'_

"Thanks Jack, I didn't know our friendship meant this much to you" I said, a blush slowly forming on my cheeks.

"Kim our friendship means absolutely everything to me, if I didn't have that, I don't know what would happen to me" he said, laughing, but sounding serious at the same time.

I was really shocked by what Jack had just said to me. Yeah, I knew that he liked to hang out with me and stuff like that, but I didn't know it meant that much to him. Our friendship definitely meant that much to me, well it used to, before he went away, but now I think that we're nearly back to the way we were, the way we used to be. Everyone knew us as best friends, we were inseparable, always together, people we didn't know would think we were dating, that's how close we were. Not that I would mind that. We just loved spending time with each other I guess, we would always hang out whenever we had spare time, we would talk about anything and tell each other everything, and there would never be an awkward moment between us. Jack has always had this mega hero complex where he would always be the one there to pick you up when you fell down, to talk to when you were upset, or just to give you a massive hug when you needed one.

As of to this day, I'm pretty sure Jack is still the same Jack as he was before he left and I'm also quite sure that he's not going to change any time soon.

**Chapter Six Complete! Woohoo! You know guys, I really love writing this stuff and reading all your positive feedback just makes me feel amazing, so I must thankyou for that again. Okay, so I thought about what you guys said, and a few of you thought that 10 chapters is too short and makes the story feel rushed. So, I think I have decided to make this book a 15-chapter story. Please don't complain I know it might be a bit to short for your liking but at least I have made it longer than 10. I promise that once I finish this book I will have a new one up as soon as possible. I have also taken in your thoughts on me writing the one-shot fanfic and I have also decided that I am going to start one around chapter ten of this book.**

**Okay so sort of some good and bad news but nevertheless, keep on reading and keep sending those awesome reviews, you amazing people!**

'**Live life in such a way that life itself has a crush on you'**

**Lots Of Love,**

**Honeybee555**


End file.
